Acts Of War
by kattykat
Summary: War is not a good thing nor is it a bad thing.War can tear people a part but it can also bring people together. Will this happen to Tohru a young nurse and Kyo a young soldier in War.Review Please.. Kyoru :
1. Intro

Acts Of War

**Acts Of War**

War is not a good thing nor is it bad. War can tear people apart but at the same time bring people together. War is not some thing you want to get into. War causes people's hopes and dreams to end .War causes people death .… But let we still have War.

Tohru Honda is a young girl. She is 18 years old. She lives with her grandfather on a farm in Japan. Tohru is a brunette and she also has dark brown eyes. Her grandfather is happy to take care of the farm and watch over Tohru. Ever Since Tohru's mother (Kyoko) died Tohru seemed to have a part of her that is missing. It's not her smile and it's not her optimistic attitude, it's something deeper inside herself.

Tohru has two friends that would die if an thing ever happened to her. One is named Uo-Chan and the other is named Hana-Chan. This is where our story begins. Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan have a day off today from there work at the shop that their parents own. So they have decided to visit Tohru.

" Yo Tohru we're here what it that you wanted to talk about?" Yelled Uo-Chan climbing over the gate that lead's to the horses. Tohru was in the middle brushing down a old grey horse.

" Yes, and we are also curious about why you have a suitcase packed up." Hana-Chan said tipping over a suitcase and then sitting on it.

" Right I am sorry I forgot all about that…well… remember a while ago I set a letter tell the Commander of the war right now saying that I would like to become a nurse, and that I love to cook and clean… well they sent me a letter back. I got accepted . I am sorry I have to leave though. Ever since mom died I feel like nothing matters any more. I think this would give my head a shake and tell me once again that I am wanted here. So I have to go." Sobbed Tohru running to hug her best friends. Uo-Chan looked happy and glad, and Hana-Chan had a grin on her face as she started to talked to Tohru.

"Tohru do you really think we would let you go to War all by yourself,? No we would never let that happen." Said Hana-Chan slightly rubbing her palms against Tohru's back.

"Yahh… when you told us that you wanted to leave Hana-Chan and I also send away two letter's. We got accepted to. So now we can look out for you." Said Uo-Chan laughing a little bit by the surprised face Tohru gave them.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Tohru jumping three feet in the air landing on her butt.

" Tohru-we-are-going-with-you." Spelling Uo-Chan handing out her hand to help Tohru up to her feet.

" Really…. Thank you guys so much." Smiled Tohru hugging both of her friends sighing in relief. To be honest Tohru would have missed her friends terribly. She was happy to have some help when she left, and with that the girls headed off to there homes to get ready . They would leave tomorrow morning to go on a train. That would lead them to there camp's.

Well on the other side of Japan there was a young boy that was 19 years old. His name was Kyo Sohma. He was never close with his biological father, and his mother had died along time ago. Kyo has bright orange hair and wild ruby red eyes that match his personality Kyo has a bit of a chip on his shoulders you could say. He never gave up that easily, and he hated all types of girls. He lived with the only one man that brought him up his name was Kazuma Sohma also known as Shishou.Kyo and Shishou are your typiall son and father. Both are clueless, but they have a strong bond with each other.

"SHISHOU!!" Yelled Kyo storming out of the kitchen to see Shishou out by a lake feeding the fish.Shishou always was the type that enjoyed nature.

"Yes my loud son.What is it?"Asked Shishou looking up to find Kyo behind him.

"Shishou a letter has come back to us. They have accpeted us. We will be going to fight in the War tommorow let's start getting ready." Said Kyo turning back to head into there small house.

" Already so soon… well I guess I shouldn't be to surprised now should I?" laughed Shishou standing up and also heading in to house.

Faith has something to do with these two humans.Kyo might see the bright side of things after he meet's Tohru .But Can Kyo heal Tohru's broken heart.

**End Of Chapter One**

**Well I Am Finished ****This Chapter How Do You Like It. Review Please Kay ******


	2. First Meeting

Acts Of War

**Acts Of War **

Have you found them yet? Have you found the person that will make you whole? Have you? If not don't give up hope. There is someone out there. Even if you haven't found them yet. There is someone. But my question to you is what if you let that time pass? What if you never said a word , Never gave them a chance. Would you be mad at yourself for letting them go or would you be glad that you at least had met them?

It was 4:30 am in Japan the next day. Kyo was the first one in the house that was awake. Shishou at the time was still asleep. Kyo had no choose but to wake Shishou up from his deep slumber . Shishou woke up ten minutes after having his face splashed with water. To Shishou it was refreshing, to Kyo it was just plain annoying , he had to carry a bucket full of water and had to dump it on his father's head.To him that was weird.

" Kyo , you know that what you just did to me was not nice, but I am up, lets get a move on shall we?" Said Shishou yawning and then smiling up at Kyo.Kyo couldn't help but not stay angry at his father.

" Fine…. Whatever, lets just go." Kyo said holding out his hand to his father. Shishou took his hand and stood up. So together they left towords the train station.

Well on the other side of Japan was young Tohru Honda .Tohru did not have much stuff so her suitcase was very light to carry. Uo-Chan really is not a morning person. She came to Tohru's farm dressed in a long jean skirt that covered her ankles, her top was dark blue just like her eyes, and her hair was in bun. But on the way to Tohru's farm she ran into five people, she ran into a wall, and she started swearing at a lamp post complaining it was to tall for it's own good. By the time she got to Tohru's farm she was pissed off at everything. Hana-Chan was a little bit different then Uo-Chan. Hana-Chan came in a black dress that swirled around her ankles. Hana-Chan had her wavy hair out so she could hide her eyes underneath her bangs. Hana-Chan was also very sleepy but she would not to show it. Tohru was in a light pink dress with a white bow in the back . The straps came off her shoulders. In her hair there was two white ribbons that kept her bangs out of her eyes.

" Come on guys. We don't want to be late. Ohh…..Hana-Chan, Uo-Chan I am sorry but we are going to have to take the horses. I couldn't afford to pay for a carriage. But no worry… grandpa will come later , after we leave, to pick up the horses. Again I am sorry for the late notice." Said Tohru trying to look her friends in the eyes.

" No problem let's just hurry up. I just want to sleep. I AM JUST SO FUCKING SLEEPY !! Sorry for the language " Yelled Uo-Chan from the top of her lungs. Punching the nearest wall. But the contact hurt her hand's.

"YES!! Let's get a move on." Said Tohru bring out three horses.

By the time Tohru, Hana-Chan, and Uo-Chan got to the train it was about 8:20 am. The train would be leaving in about 10 minutes. So they jumped on the train after showing the conductor there tickets that Hana-Chan had bought. They went to look for there room .It was hard for them to find it. But they did eventually find it. There room number was**112**.They entered the door to find , two bunk bed's in the room. They had a window to show the atmosphere outside the train. The lighting was not to bad they could at least see each other. The wall's were painted a reddish color, and the carpet was a snow white color.

" OHH MY GOODNESS !! " Yelped Tohru jumping up and down. She threw her luggage on the top bed. Soon after words Uo-Chan, and Hana-Chan followed her lead. Hana-Chan was underneath Tohru, and Uo-Chan had her own bed.

" Not to shabby. Now I am going to take a nap." Whispered Uo-Chan before drifting off to sleep.

" Okay then… Tohru can you please get me some lunch. I haven't ate for about three hours. Ohh you go get some lunch to. I'll wait here." Said Hana-Chan paying Tohru five dollars.

" Okay, I'll be back soon." Tohru said jumping out of the room and into the hall. Running into the cafeteria to pick up some lunch.

Kyo and Shishou had also just got onto the same train as Tohru. Shinshou had just shown the conductor their ticket's.Unlike Tohru, they had a very easy time finding their room's.There room number was **113**. Right beside Tohru's room. There room was the exact same color as Tohru. The only difference between them was instead of having two bunk bed's they only had one.But it was good enough for them.

"This is perfect don't you think Ky--" Shishou was rudley interupted by a head that was jet black, eye's that showed no guilt, and a smile that made the nicest men turn evil. His name was Shigure.Shigure Sohma.

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU STUPID PERVERT!!" Yelled Kyo slamming his fist into the head of the Shigure.

"Owww….. that hurt…. Why did you do that?... you don't want your **commander** to hate you… do you? Said Shigure rubbing his head.

" TAKE BACK WHAT YOU JUST SAID YOU OLD PERVERTED THING!!" Yelled Kyo winding up to throw in another punch.

" Why should I. It's the truth. For now on you have to take orders from me._**COMMANDER SHIGURE.**_ Don't hate me because I am beautiful." Said Shigure sitting on Kyo's bed.

" Why Shigure. You havn't changed much have you?" Asked Shishou. Sitting right beside Shigure.

" NEVER!! WHY SHOULD I !! IF I WERE TO CHANGE THE WORLD WOULD STOP SPINNING!!" Yelled Shigure jumping on the bed.

" Shigure have you been spending time with Ayame lately. You sure do act like him, and Shigure did you come here for a reason?" Asked Shishou grabbing a pillow and swinging at Shigure.

"Yes I have… KYO!! I WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT YOUR COUSINS WILL BE IN BATTLE WITH YOU!! FIGHTING SIDE BY SIDE WITH EACH OTHER!! DOESN'T THAT SOUND GOOD!?" Yelled Shigure throwing a pillow to Kyo.

" I WILL FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!! YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH YOUR EYES OPEN YOU FUCKING PERV!!" Yelled Kyo throwing the pillow right at Shigure's face.

" Fine then… you do know when I mean your cousins… that mean's Yuki is coming to right?!" Said Shigure now sitting at the foot of the bed enjoying the silence that came from the atmosphere around him. Kyo slammed the door and ran into the hall way not watching where he was going.

This is around the time Tohru was coming with Hana-Chan's lunch. Tohru was holding the steeming hot cup of coffee in her hand. So she didn't watch where she was going then it happened. SLAM!! Tohru ran into someone . Both Tohru and the person fell backwards. The hot cup of coffee left her hands and went to the floor. Tohru began to freak out what could she do.

" I AM SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO RUN INTO YOU!! STUPID AIR HEADED ME RIGHT!! WHEN WILL I EVER LEARN !! I AM SO SORRY!!" Yelled Tohru looking at the coffee that she had spilled.She didn't want to see the face that she had ran into.

" Shut up!! I ran into you!! Stop saying sorry!! Your pissing me off even more today!!" Yelled Kyo rubbing his head.He stood up and held out his hand to help her out.But Tohru didn't take it.Instead Tohru stared to sniffle

" I am sorry I made you mad, I didn't mean to, I guess I person like me can only make mistakes. I will leave now... and I will make sure that you won't have to see me again." As Tohru stood up. She turned to the dirrection of the cafeteria. It surprised her when someone grabbed her shoulder .Tohru still did not turn around though.

"I hate it when girls cry. It makes me feel lower then dirt. The least I could do is to buy you another coffee." Kyo said as he went in front of the mysterious girl .

" No…I promised you that you would never have to see me again… this would be to much… you can go now to your room… you don't need to spend time or even bye me something…" And with that Tohru walked away towards the cafeteria. But Kyo would not stop following her. Kyo felt something special about this girl that he had never met before. She seemed needed. Little did Kyo know Tohru felt the same aroma from him. Kyo seemed needed to.

" I said I'll get you one. So stop saying sorry." Yelled Kyo. Kyo didn't feel like arguing about coffee

"There is no why out of this is there? I guess it's all right. But after this I promise you , that you won't have to see me again." Said Tohru walking right beside Kyo.

" Stop saying that maybe I want to see you again?" questioned Kyo looking down on Tohru.

" Okay. Well my name is Tohru Honda." Said Tohru looking up at Kyo.

" Whatever my name is Kyo Sohma." Kyo said stretching out his hand.

" Nice to meet you Kyo-San" Said Tohru accepting his hand.

"No call me Kyo-Kun" Kyo said retracting his hand from her.

"Okay Kyo-Kun." Tohru said putting her hand's to the side of her back.

**End Of Chapter Two**

**Hello. They met R U all happy now. This idea came from Mikayla and Sophia. Well I hope you review. I'll be seeing you soon :) **


	3. Coffee

**Acts Of War **

So what if I told you that the person that will one day complete you was right in front of your eyes? Would you laugh at me? Would you think I was delusional? Or would you believe me? Sometimes your in such I rush that you miss the little things. So just slow down. Or you could miss something important.

Kyo and Tohru walked down the hall towards the lounge to buy some more coffee. Tohru was walking down the hall with her head held down. She wouldn't look up. Kyo on the other hand kept looking at Tohru. Something about her made Kyo want to get to know her better. But Kyo didn't know why and that pissed him off. When they reached the counter Kyo ordered the coffee's.

' What the hell is wrong with this girl? She's not even looking up at me?... WAIT!? Why the hell do I care ? She's just some girl I just met. But still she is pretty cute. WAIT!?Why am I thinking this… THIS IS PISSING ME OFF!!' Kyo had a stern face on. He was deep in thought. He didn't even notice that Tohru was looking up at him now.

' Wow. Did I upset him that much? Then I shall do the one thing that he would probably want me to do. As soon as those coffee's come I'll take them and run. Okay the guy is setting the coffee's on the table. Kyo-Kun is so dazed off maybe I'll pay without him noticing. ' Tohru looked once more at Kyo to make sure he was still dazed off. Then Tohru grabbed her wallet and was about to pay the man but the Kyo Woke up from his deep thought's.

" What the hell do you think your doing? I told you that I'd pay. Don't you ever listen?"Yelled Kyo grabbing some money he had in his pockets and then Kyo paid for the coffee's.

" Sorry. But you were so concentrated I didn't want to break your thoughts so I wanted to pay… But thank you for paying… goodbye."Said Tohru as she grabbed the coffee's and started to run towards her and Uo-Chan's, and Hana-Chans cabin. But was stopped when she felt a hand on her arm. Tohru slowly turned around to see Kyo looking at her.

" Are you afraid of me or something? Cause you seem to be in a rush to get rid of me."Kyo said as he let go of Tohru's arm.

" Of course not. But I'm making you uncomfortable. So I shall leave you because that is what you want right?"Tohru said in a voice that was above a whisper. Tohru looked right up at Kyo's eyes. Kyo was starting right backing into her own.

" Wrong. I never said that."Kyo said as he began to walk away. " I just wanted to make a friend. But It's clear that you don't want to be a friend of mine. That's just fine by me then." Kyo stated as he walked down the hall toward his room.

" WHAT!? I never meant to come across like that. It's just… well…. Never mind… I'd love to be your friend Kyo-kun. I'm not sure why. But if we were friends that would make me very happy."Tohru said running after Kyo. Kyo stopped dead in his tracks. That was not the answer he had expected from her.

" Ohh… Well I don't see why not. Fine. I guess I'll be your friend." Kyo said scratching the back of his head.

"OHH LALALA!! KYO!! I'M SO HAPPY!! YOU FOUND A LITTLE FRIEND!! AND SHE'S CUTE TO!! HELLO DEAR FRIEND OF KYO'S MY NAME IS AYAME!! JOIN US WITH YOUR PRESENCE AT DINNER!! YOU KNOW SOMETHING I SUCK AT MAKING FOOD!! YOU CAN MAKE THE FOOD!! ROOM 113!! NOW GO GO!! AND GOODBYE DEAR KYO!! NO NEED TO THANK ME!!"Yelled Ayame coming out of no where. Making both Kyo and Tohru jump. Kyo turned his head to yell but just like that Ayame ran away.

"I'd love to go. Umm I'll see you later then. Ohh and my room number is 112. See you later. Bye." Said Tohru Opening the door with the coffee's in her hand. As Tohru closed the door behind her she saw both of her friends sleeping. Tohru didn't have the heart to wake them up. So she left the coffee's on the table and fell asleep also.

Kyo went inside his room and was looking for the two men he would kill today. Both named Shigure and Ayame Sohma.

**End Of Chapter 3**

**Yup I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS STORY IN FOREVER!!BUT A LOT HAS HAPPEN'S. I WON'T UPDAT FOR A WHILE NOW!! I HAVE A LOT OF PROBLEM'S I NEED TO DEAL WITH!!I'M SORRY!! BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!! BYE PEOPLE'S!!**


End file.
